Elena and Tyler
by Chloe Williams2
Summary: Tyler and Elena love story unfolds


Stefan comes running into the room with Tyler not far behind.

Stefan: "Hey, Elena, I need your help with a bullet wound!"

Elena looks at Stefan.

Elena: "What happened? "

Stefan: "Well we were fighting some old friends, from Tyler's old pack and one of them shot Tyler."

Elena looks over at Tyler to see the blood on his shirt.

Elena: "Ok Tyler goes lie down on the couch, and take off your shirt. I have to see how bad it is, ok. It's going to hurt, do you understand?"

Tyler: "I understand."

Elena begins to look at the wound.

Elena: "Ok, here goes nothing. It's about 2 inches deep! You're lucky your not dead!"

Tyler: "I know. I knew you would be the only one to help me. That is why we came here."

Elena: "I'm going to have, to take the bullet out. Stay still."

Tyler: "Ok, I will try my best."

Elena grabs rubbing alcohol and pours it on the wound. Tyler hissed loudly.

Elena: "I know it hurts but if you keep moving I won't be able to get the bullet out!

Tyler: "Ok, ok."

Elena finally gets the bullet out and says it's covered in wolfsbane now.

Elena: "Tyler tell me what happened."

Flashback in Tyler's Mind

Stefan and I were in the woods looking for Damon. Stefan told me he's going to look at the other part of the woods. I said ok, come find me when you are done. So I'm standing in the woods and all of sudden I hear a branch break. "Is that you Stefan?!", I yelled. I heard no reply. All of sudden I heard a loud BANG! I feel this bad sharp pain in my chest. I look down and my shirt was covered in blood. Harley comes out of the woods and says "Remember the next time I won't miss." Then Harley left. After lying there for what seemed like an eternity Stefan came. He saw that I was wounded and he ran over to me. Stefan picked me up and brought me all the way to Elena's.

Present Day

Elena: "Ok Tyler goes home and rest. It will make the healing process go faster, ok?

Tyler: "Ok, when I am better something needs to be done."

Elena: "Stefan we need to talk.

Stefan: "Why?"

Elena: "What do you mean why? Our best friend was shot and your acting like you don't care!" Stefan: "He's my friend but he's more to you. Don't even try and deny it." and for your information, I do care about Tyler Elena but my brother is out there my main concern is Damon

Elena: I understand that Stefan I really do ok I love my family what's left of it ok just go home Stefan we will figure out what to do in the morning Stefan: Elena

Elena: Stefan that's an order go home

Stefan: ok I'm leaving

Elena gets a call it's says, Damon

Elena: where are you?

Damon: it's not important Elena and also stop denying your true feelings for Tyler you deserve to be happy Elena

Elena: Ok

Damon: ok see you soon

Elena: hangs up

Elena: goes to bed

Next day

Elena: wakes up and grabs a cup of coffee and sips it slowly and enjoy the bitterness of the coffee sliding down her throat Elena: get a call

Elena: hello

Stefan: Hey I found Damon he's beaten pretty bad and he's lost a lot of blood but I called Alaric and he assists with Damon's wounds Alaric said he needs to rest and he should be ok

Elena: ok thank you for telling me

Stefan: you're welcome before I forget Tyler texted me and asked me to ask you if you would go to his place and check his wounds

Elena: ok thank you for telling me I will call him

Stefan: ok

Elena: picks up her phone and calls Tyler it rings and rings and finally Tyler answers

Tyler: hey did Stefan tell you the text I sent him to tell you

Elena: yeah I will be there in 5 let me get my medical provisions

Tyler: ok see you soon

Elena grabs, her medical provisions and drives over to Tyler place

Elena knocks on the door

Tyler says come on in

Elena comes in

Elena: ok take off your shirt I have to see the wound

Tyler takes off his shirt

Elena walks over And sits down on the chair

Elena: Tyler you know it's best that you don't go after Harley because if you get hurt to remember your, not the only victim you will leave behind the people that love you like me

Elena starts crying

Tyler: Elena your not going to lose me

Elena: don't make a promise you can't keep

Tyler: ok I won't fight Harley on one condition

Elena: what's that

Tyler: you owe me a dinner

Elena: that's it

Tyler: that's it

Elena: ok Lockwood

Elena: you got your self a deal

Tyler: see you at 7

Elena: ok

Elena: well your wounds look fine

Tyler: ok thank you

Elena: you're very welcome Lockwood

Elena leaves Goes to her house and is looking for a nice dress and she finds her pink dress and pairs it off with her black necklace and puts her hair in a bun

Tyler texts her and says look out your window

Elena looks out her window and sees a motorcycle

Elena comes outside

Elena: where are we going

Tyler: were going to kada seafood restaurant

Elena: ok

Elena goes on the motorcycle and they ride to a kada seafood restaurant

Tyler: we have a reservation for 2

The server whats the last name

Tyler: Lockwood

The server types on the computer and says hers it follows me

Elena and Tyler follow

Elena and Tyler sit down at the table

The server hands them the menu

Elena and Tyler say thank you

Elena: I found what I want I want flounder

Tyler: ok I'll have the same

They call their server over and tells them what they want

She writes it down and says I will be back shortly with your food

Elena and Tyler both say ok

Elena: so Tyler what made you change your mind

Tyler: you

Elena: me

Tyler: yes you because it made me realize that I love you and if I go into this battle with Harley there a huge chance I won't make it out and I won't get the chance to experience love, you and I have gone through so much we deserve to have a happy ending Elena

Elena is crying

Elena: your right I would love to have a happy ending and I would love to have my happy ending with you Tyler Lockwood

Tyler: ok

The server comes over gives them their food they eat and savor the flavor

Elena and Tyler leave kadas and they get on the motorcycle and they ride to Elena house

Elena gets off the motorcycle and she starts walking back to the house and stop and says to herself what am I doing runs over and kiss Tyler

Tyler says what was that for

Elena: that's for everything and I love you to

Author note if you would like to see a second story with them comment down below


End file.
